Estrelas Cadentes
by Dumpliing
Summary: One-shot. A caminho do altar, Usagi lembra tudo o que sente em silêncio por Seiya.


**Estrelas Cadentes**

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky_

_I could really use a wish right now._

Eu preciso de ti agora. Aqui.

Não importa mais nada. Senão tu. A quem eu possa dar a mão e orgulhar-me de estar com o homem mais belo do mundo, mostrar ao mundo que tenho o melhor homem. Sucumbir a esses cabelos longos negros espalhados na minha cama, na nossa almofada, e a esse olhar que me mata lentamente se os encarar por mais de 10 segundos... Mas sei que esses lábios me iriam ressuscitar e tirar a respiração mutuamente.

Eu preciso de ti, das tuas mãos sob o meu colo, a carícia delas no meu cabelo e do teu encanto. Bem além da tua voz no meu ouvido, que me diz que não procuras mais pelo teu amor, pois está bem em mim, diante de ti.

Aquela protecção que me dás, sem olhar para a guerreira. Pois tu sabes, também sou mulher, e toda a mulher precisa desses braços protectores como um escudo, essa barreira que me faz sair ilesa do que me mal que me podem desejar. Peço-te que brilhes e me respondas às preces que faço noite, após noite.

Eu preciso de ti pois, sem ti, sou um pedaço de nada.

Deixaste-me sem ler no meu olhar, pediste a ele que me protegesse, quando eu precisava era de ti… Pois o que eu sinto por ele tem desvanecido desde que partiste, mesmo não o querendo magoar.

E olho a janela, e parece que vejo estrelas cadentes. Espero que não tenhas esmorecido… E continues terno e com tua felicidade contagiante.

Penso em ti…

Não consigo mais contar pelos dedos os dias que passei a olhar para a roda gigante, onde abriste o teu coração para mim.

Porque quando estou contigo… sinto-me eu mesma. Sinto-me no eu real e não guerreira. Sinto-me o que agora, depois de todas as batalhas, precisava de ser. Não quero assumir um cargo de tamanha responsabilidade num trono, se nem forças tenho para me reger a mim, para orientar, controlar e fazer desaparecer o que sinto.

E estou a minutos do início do grande dia… e não estarás aqui para ter algo a dizer quando o padre pedir que alguém se pronuncie ou se cale para sempre.

Confia em mim quando te digo que eu sei que sentiste o que nunca havias sentido antes, pois comigo também assim foi. Não foi obra do destino, não foi premeditação… Foi puro. Como Starlight, sem sentimentos senão pela tua princesa, chegas em forma humana e apareço eu, que tanto te baralhei quando vieste a este planeta, forçando-te a entender que o aperto que sentias no peito era amor. Mas eu também me senti assim… só estava demasiado confusa a colocar as peças do puzzle num lugar certo, sem dar importância ao que sofria por ti.

Quem me dera ser a estrela que pousa e brilha em teu rosto em Kinmoku, o vento que te sussurra o que sinto, e pousa sob os teus lábios de leve.

E agora é tarde demais…

É o caminho traçado. E a marcha nupcial pode-se ouvir por toda a grande igreja. Ele espera, ele sorri. Olho todas as pessoas antes de o meu pai me largar no altar, tento perceber se estás… Ele segura-me e beija de leve a minha testa. Os seus olhos brilham, como os meus outrora resplendeciam tanto por ele…

- Chiba Mamoru, aceita Tsukino Usagi para amar e respeitar por todos os dias das vossas vidas?

- Aceito.

E sorrimos em sintonia, e muitos do pano de fundo choram de emoção perante a aliança que cobre o meu dedo anelar esquerdo.

- Tsukino Usagi, aceita Chiba Mamoru para amar e respeitar

Suspiro e sorrio, sincera o olho, para saber que todos os sentimentos por ele virão de novo à tona.

- Aceito.

E agora é tarde demais…

Espero que um dia este sentimento se apague e dê lugar à saudade…

**.Fim.**

.

.

.

_Tcham-nam_. A minha one-shot número 3. Se bem que a 2ª não posso contar, porque depois de vários pedidos foi convertida para a fanfic "Não sei mais viver sem você".

O que digo desta one-shot? Ora, tenho lido a fanfic no nyah! da **cayaracosta** e me fez lembrar que tudo o que escrevo é Usagi/Mamoru. Decidi variar, apesar de Mamoru continuar a ser o meu eleito. Daí só ter escrito uma coisa curtinha, também gosto do Seiya e não posso negar assim que vejo a fase Stars.

O título surgiu pela música "Airplanes" que dispensa apresentações, não the all song, mas sim a parte do refrão que coloquei no início.

Comemoração também ao facto de Sailor Moon ter chegado finalmente à tv portuguesa. Toda a sorte do mundo também para quem tanto tem lutado aí no Brasil para que volte, espero que tenham sucesso.

Beijos a todos os que leram, se puderem, dêem um clique para comentar.

_Marta._


End file.
